My New Familly
by LIGHTNING THE HEDGEHOG 1
Summary: this story is about my oc lightning the Hedgehog meeting his cousin and old enemy but making new frends in beetween everything.please review after fininsh reading.


Summary this story is about a hedgehog that finally meets his cousin sonic the hedgehog there will be violence in this story there will be romance and also there will be sonic characters. So you have been warned. Please review when finish reading.

"Hurry up!" a famous blue hedgehog yelled, to his yellow fox friend.

They were Sonic and Tails, who were already late for a fight with Eggman. Actually it had been a long time since Eggman had ever attacked. Sonic was actually happy because he got to see more action after a while. Eggman had finally made something useful, with a new substance called chaos metal. He had stuck his emerald in the robot making machine, creating metal strong enough to with stand a nuclear missile. Sonic and Tails spent most of the time dogging attacks and were slowly starting to get tired. Sonic was just about to retreat and retry tomorrow, to fight again, but stopped when he heard what sounded like a missile tearing through the air. Just then, a white blur went right through Eggman's robot. When sonic looked up at eggman's robot, it was losing altitude. Eggman ejected from the now unpowered robot and flew into a distance as he gave his usual revenge speech. Sonic and Tails were puzzled about what the blur was, but decided to drop the issue and go back home to relax. From afar, there was a white hedgehog with red quill stripes watching.

"Until tomorrow, Sonic," the hedgehog whispered.

The next day, Sonic spent putting up security systems, waiting to see if Amy would try to chase him again. He was almost finished until he heard the door bell ring. He was so distracted that he didn't know what he was doing. The next thing you know, he opened the door. Luckily, it wasn't Amy. But, it was another hedgehog.

"Hi, how are you doing sonic?" The white and red hedgehog from yesterday said.

"Do I know you?" Sonic asked, with a puzzling look on his face.

"No, but my name is Lightning the hedgehog. I'm your cousin," Lightning replied, as he pointed at himself.

"Say what? You can't be my cousin!" Sonic said, scratching his head.

"I am in fact. Why don't you check the photo your mom gave you when you were two. You'll see my mom is in it," Lightning told him.

"Ok, I'll go check it. Wait here." Sonic said, as he went towards a different room.

As there was a new knock at the door, Lightning opened it. On the other side of the door was Amy, who appeared to be angrier than ever. The minute he opened the door, Amy swung her hammer at him. Lightning barely manage to doge and take the hammer away.

"Hello!" Lightning said, ignoring the fact he was almost hit by Amy's hammer.

Amy was shocked. She had never seen him before, but yet, he knew her name. Amy was embarrassed at the fact she attacked a total stranger.

"Sorry!" Amy yelled.

"No problem Amy. Hey, do you remember me and my name?" Lightning said.

"No," Amy replied.

"Well...we met in a bus-"

Lightning would be cut off by Sonic, who walked back into the room.

"I found it!" Sonic shouted.

"Sonic froze instantly sonic(WTF?)!" Amy shouted, looking like she was about ready to attack.

Sonic was ready to be hammered, but nothing struck him. In fact, she was being held back by Lightning. Seeing that Lightning was defending Sonic, she lowered her hammer and walked away a bit. 

The next week lightning had almost been introduced to the hole planet, but there was still two people missing rouge and shadow .sonic wondered were shadow was so he decided to take lightning to go meet him. Sonic and lightning started walking towards club rouge.

"Hey lightning do you have any powers," asked sonic?

"No ", said lightning.

They continued on about how sonic was fastest thing alive. It ended up being an argument. Until they realized they had made it. Lightning barely noticed it was a club.

"Sonic if you're planning on getting me drunk it's not ganja work I can hold my alcohol better than most people can," said lightning.

"Nope I want you to meet some friends of mine," said sonic.

They made their way up to rouges office and knocked on the door. Rouge came over and opened the door.

"Well hello sonic who is your handsome little friend, "said rouge.

"Rouge meet my cousin lightning" said sonic

"say sonic doesn't he look an awful lot like shadow" said rouge.

"Hey he does, "said sonic.

Who did you sa- but lightning was interrupted by rouge. "Shadow come meet lightning," said rouge.

Shadow stepped in the door way only to be punched right in the nose. What the fuck, said shadow. 'You son of a bitch today is the day you die shadow," said lightning.

Shadow tried to punch lightning, but lightning dogged and graved shadows arm and threw him out of the club. Shadow barley got up only to be knocked back down. Shadow then pulled out an electrical wire from the ground and shoved it in lightning's arm the electricity went thru lightning whole body and shadow thought he one. Then lightning looked down on shadow smiled and said

"know you know why they called me lightning the hedgehog".

Lightning picked up shadow buy the coaler, but was kicked in the back of the neck by rouge and fell flat on the floor.

The next day lightning woke up in the hospital. The bad thing was that he was chained to the bed. "What the hell," yelled lightning? Only to be slapped by rouge.

You're staying here till you tell me why you attacked shadow, said sonic.

Why would you do that said Amy?

You just don't mess with the ultimate life form, said sonic

ultimate life form my ass, and said lightning.

What you say, yelled shadow ready to fight. Calm down Mr. Shadow said cream.

Just tell us why you attacked shadow said rouge.

Ok then said lightning.

It all started fifty years ago on the ark Dr. Gerald robotnick was making the ultimate life form, but he needed someone to have the baby and that's when they captured my mom. While she was on the ark she had glimpses of the future and saw that one day shadow would destroy everything and rule the world. So my mom got Gerald to make her a baby too. He appointed one of his scientist give my mom what she wanted. My mom told the scientist what would happen so he helped her give me powers. While steeling things from Gerald she saw them working on something for shadow it was a chemical she never really told me what it was. After she stole a bottle of the chemical she used it to make me. So I now have all the powers shadow has and more. For instance I can control electricity, I can make an indestructible shield and cage that no one can get out of even with chaos control, I can control time, and I can chaos control without a chaos emerald. They let her go back home to have the baby but when she told my dad he hated everything. We were then born on June 20. They then took shadow away to the ark after a year. My mom later had my sister. She made me promise to protect her with my life which I did then I met Amy rose, she was so beautiful. I thought I was in love with her, but I was told that she wasn't the one for me that I would really fall in love with someone I hated witch I didn't understand. The day after my dad left my mom. Then One day the town had a bomb placed in the middle of town right next to the escape root my mom and sister were trying to get on board a train before the whole town exploded. I ended up getting lost but I saw shadow on a hill I begged him to help me save my mom and sister but all he did was knock me out. I later woke up and saw the explosion. My mom and sister never left the town. And from that day own a refocused on my main purpose to take out shadow. So shadow I was made to kill you.

''so let me get this straight you are here to kill me the ultimate life form'', said shadow.

''That is correct'', said lightning.

Everybody started laughing. ''You can't be serious'', said rouge.

'Just watch me '', said lightning while chaos controlling out of the bed and punching shadow right in the face.

' 'Ooh that does it'', said shadow charging at lightning, but Rouge got in the way and kicked lightning right in the ribs. The kick was strong enough to break a door. Lightning got down and clutch his side.

''what's wrong can't fight a women like me'', said rouge.

''No I can't I know better than to hit a women'', said lightning.

''ah what a gentlemen '', said all the girls in the room.

Lightning got backup ready to fight shadow when all of a sudden Eggman broke the wall. ''I'm back sonic and this time there's no won to help you'', said Eggman with his new robot.

''don't interrupt me'', yelled lightning while shooting an electrical laser out of his hand that went right through Eggmans new robot.

''No my new machine'', cried Eggman.

Lightning turned back around and glared at shadow. Everyone was so scared except shadow that they didn't notice Eggmans robot blowup.

''Why don't we all come down and have some chilly dogs'', said sonic but stopped when he noticed something. ''Hey doesn't this make shadow my cousin'', said sonic.

Lightning just nodded. ''No why god why'', yelled sonic.

''Come down it's not the end of the world'', said rouge.

'' you don't get it yesterday I told tails that if I ever found out shadow was my cousin I would have to make out with Amy then rouge'', said sonic .

''well then get ready'', said Amy.

''let's get back on track here'', said tails.

''tails is right you all should stop fighting and grow up'', said cream.

''Fine '', said shadow.

''what if lightning is working for Eggman'', said rouge.

'' Who's egg man '', said lightning.

He's the guy you blasted. ''oh'', said lightning.

'Let's just let it go'', said tails.

''no for all we know he could be working for the fat man'', said rouge.

Don't even know who he- but was interrupted by shadow thronging a punch at him.

''now you're gana die'', said lightning. They began trying to kill themselves all over again. Their fight continued for hours until Eggman came, that's what she said and shot shadow with a red laser.

''that should kill him'', said Eggman.

Eggman didn't even have a chance to celebrate when lightning shot him again. Rouge quickly went to check on shadow.

''We have to get him to a hospital he's dying '', said rouge.

Lightning walked over too shadow and made a ball of electricity ready his eyes full of hate he was about to fire it at shadow but stopped when Amy pulled his hand away.

'' he's the only family you have left and you're just going to kill him like that'', said Amy with tears in her eyes.

Lightning focused all his energy in his right hand and shot shadow with a white light and walked away saying ''I'll be back when he wakes up''. He then disappeared in a white light. Everybody turned back to shadow when he started coughing but fell back asleep.

Shadow later woke up in rouges bed with everybody around him looking worried.

'' What happen '', said shadow.

''you're brother saved you're life'', said Amy.

A white light appeared right on cue and out popped lightning.

'' I'm back to finish what I started'', said lightning.

''no 'said Amy.''

as you wish my rose for now '', said lightning.

''Don't call me that '', said Amy.

''Mr. Lightning you can't hurt Mr. Shadow he's your brother'', said cream. Then everybody got up and stood in front of shadow.

'' fine he's got two years to prepare himself too die'', said lightning.

And even then will still be here to help him'', said rouge.

Ok. '' you might be the only family I have but you still will die if it weren't for you I would still have a family'' , yelled lightning walking out of the room and to rouges front door he was about to leave win Amy grabbed his arm.

Lightning you still haven't told me how we met.

'' I'll tell you but it has to be somewhere private.

''ok'', said Amy agreeing to lightning's terms.

With that said they were gone in a white light. They later reappeared on a bridge.' 'Do you remember this place'', asked lightning.

''how could I forget it I almost drowned here'', said Amy. Flash back.

I came here every day when I was ten. I would watch the fish swim around. One day I tried to reach down and pet one but, I lost my balance and fell in I was yelling for help. The good thing was two strangers were walking by a purple and pink hedgehog and a red and white one. The red and white one jumped in and pulled me to shore. I was really cute. I asked him what his name was but, didn't wont to answer the question. He said he could not give out his name that it was too dangerous so I healed his hand and told him not to worry. He still didn't answer. Then I kissed him. The sun was starting to set he said he had to go and he just left. After that day I never saw him again. ''Amy giggled'' .this one time I jumped in the lake just to be saved by him again to bad he never came, luckily I learned to swim.

End flash back.

''You were that hedgehog '', said Amy.

'' Yes I was '', said lightning.

Amy just embraced him in a hug. '' how come you never came back'', asked Amy.

''that is a story for another time'', said lightning.

Then lightning chaos controlled them to back to rouges house. Amy you're ok shouted sonic while embracing Amy with a hug.

''Were where you we were worried'', asked rouge.

''sight seeing'', answered Amy.

While all this was happening shadow and lightning were glaring at each other as if communicating. But finally shadow spoke up.

''were did you get those clothes '', asked shadow.

'' your mom'' answered lightning.

Shadow was furies and he jumped out of bed listen hedgehog I asked you were you got those clothes said shadow pointing at lightning's shoes that were exactly the same as shadows.

'' I already answered ,your mom'', answered lightning

. Rouge pulled lightning back trying to prevent a fight but, no one was holding back shadow. He was about to attack when cream got in the way.

'' You should be ashamed of yourself '' said cream while graving shadows ear and pulling him into the bathroom.

Once in the bath room cream began to scold him. 'Stop trying to cause problems Mr. Shadow he already answered your question it was your mom'', yelled cream.

But, said shadow but, was interrupted by cream.'' No buts now go back in there and apologies'', scolded cream.

Ok. ''Lightning I'm sorry for not accepting your answer'', said shadow. Everybody was shocked and turned to look at cream who was smiling triumphantly.

'' Know lightning forgive shadow for not helping you save your family, he has changed a lot he risked his life to save everyone '', said cream.

'' I still haven't seen any change at all'', said lightning while walking away.

The next day sonic and tails were buying some chilly dogs at SONIC.

''sonic I think you should stop eating'', suggested tails.

'' I think your write bro'' said sonic while getting up to leave but was hit by a net.

'' hey what's the big idea'', said sonic.

It was Eggman .he started reeling sonic in.

'' tails go get help '', said sonic.

Ok said tails and flow off to get help .mean while shadow was watching the news and saw that sonic was captured by Eggman.

He also saw lightning and tails heeding towards the ship.'' This could be entrusting'', said shadow.

''What's on TV '', said rouge.

''the fat man finally caught faker'', said shadow.

'We should help'', said rouge '' my brother is already their said shadow pointing to the TV.

Lightning and tails had caught up to the ship.

"Tails ill distract Eggman and you get sonic'', said lightning.

Lightning then flew to the front of the ship and knocked on it only to be shot by the laser that almost killed shadow.

'' Shadow we really need to help look they hit lightning with that laser '', said rouge.

Ok.

Shadow chaos controlled them to the ship and quickly caught lightning just as he was about to hit the ground. Rouge flew to the ship and broke through a window only to find tails fighting some robots.

'Need some help cutie '' said rouge with her seductive tone.

Thank god said tails.

Outside shadow was waking up lightning. 'Shadow said lightning with a tired voice.

''Get up we need to save sonic '' said shadow.

''you really have changed'', said lightning.

They flew off to take out Eggman. As soon as they reached the ship it fired the laser at shadow but, was intercepted by lightning holding up a teal colored shield.

'' I got your back '', said lightning.

Rouge and tails got out with sonic and signaled for them to take out the ship. Lightning and shadow got right in front of the ship and yelled chaos control. The ship was completely disintegrated. In the distant Eggman was yelling at his robots for not finishing the job.

''that lightning fellow is even stronger than shadow this means that I'm going to have someone strong to test out my evil separator ray.

/


End file.
